Unwavering Convictions
by DeliciousMeatbun
Summary: Set after the ending of Tales of Xillia. and centered on Gaius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Gaius was walking through the hallways of A Jule castle he stopped for a moment to think..  
>he still mourned the loss of his comrades, Gaius let a deep sigh and said for Liese Maxia.. as he continued walking onwards.<p>

Jude was walking through the city where he first met ''her'' as a breeze let up and a familair feeling stroke through his hair...  
>Milla.. it sure has been awhile since you left us.. but its alright we will move forward even though we can't see each other anymore.<p>

Alvin was traveling around Liese maxia like he did before even though he'd still missed the good old times he had with the group..  
>even though he can't go back to el empyrious anymore he smiled as he looked up at the sky.<p>

Elise was walking with her new found friends through the town as they had fun like any other kid around her age.  
>she did't need Tipo anymore but she still misses him.. as she missed Alvin as well.<p>

Gaius sat down along with Rowen as they had tea and talked about the future.. Rowen wanted to help Gaius and the rest of the world rebuild slowly.. but he could not help but feel a bit sad for Gaius...  
>Rowen.., Gaius said with a calm tone. Yes what is it? Rowen replied with a smile.<br>i'd like sometime alone and with alone i mean traveling through Liese Maxia..  
>Hmm.. i see Rowen replied and asked: If i may ask what is it you seek Gaius?<br>Nothing in particular i just wanted some time for myself replied Gaius.  
>Well i can handle the affairs here in A Jule so why not just go? said Rowen.<br>Are you sure Rowen? i know it is a selfish request and its so quick after the..-Rowen interrupted Gaius and said"  
>Gaius you are still young unlike me who has seen every corner of this land, yet you still have alot to learn..<br>i'd suggest you journey across the land and find your own cause. said Rowen with a serious face.  
>I see.. your right Rowen replied Gaius with a soft smile. i shall depart sometime this week and leave the affairs of the Country to you Rowen.<br>Rowen took a sip of his tea and smiled.

Milla and Myuze where taking care of the spirits even watching new ones born every day was a joy for them..  
>Milla missed Jude and the group alot but she knew deep within her heart that this was the best choice.. for both worlds.<br>Myuze and the four elemental spirits saw the sadness Milla had locked away within her..  
>they could not do much about that, That much they knew since Milla took the role of Maxwell and a painfull one that is for Milla atleast.<br>Myuze did regret what she did.. but she wanted to stay by Milla's side now.. and help the spirit world.

End of Chapter One.

i know it is a short one but i am still thinking in what direction to take this Fanfiction ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gaius was preparing for his journey.. Rowen knocked on his door Gaius said enter in a calm voice...  
>Rowen replied: My lord... have you heard about the trouble La shugall is having choosing its new leader?<br>Gaius replied: I have not heard about this yet Rowen.. but i am confident they will be able to handle it...  
>Rowen continued.. That i believe as well my lord but ever since Nachtigal's passing his descendand has refused to speak with anyone even the doctors.. which is leading to political turmoil.. Rowen ended his speech with a concerned look on his face.<br>Gaius replied: So Rowen.. you want me to visit La shugall and talk some sense into Nachtigal descendand?  
>Yes rowen replied. but i was thinking my lord.. why not take himher on your journey?  
>Absolutely not! said Gaius while raising his voice.<br>My lord please stay calm! it was only a suggestion. said rowen with a calm voice.  
>I see that Rowen.. maybe i just need to meet him or her and make a final decision about your suggestion. said Gaius after calming down.<br>Then i will take my leave for now my lord.. said Rowen.  
>Gaius let out a deep sigh... just who is this person? i did not know Nachtigal had any children...<p>

Meanwhile in La Shugall...

Eylena! please talk to me! is there anything you need or want? just tell me! Eylena say something! please! the screams of a concerning woman could be heard throughout the mansion...  
>Its no use.. my lady, she has been like this since her fathers passing...<br>I know! first her mother.. and now her father! the world is too cruel to her!  
>Calm down my lady let the doctors do there job, the'll find something... the two walked away from Eylena's room.<br>Eylena stared outside of her window with a blank expression on her face..  
>A girl walked into her room with a concerning look on her face.. Eylena.. why do you refuse to speak did something horrible happen to you? asked the girl who came with two certain doctors to La shugall.<br>Leia.. its no use i know you are trying to help but... said a young boy. Leia turned around and saw Jude standing in the doorway.  
>Jude! its been so long! Leia stood up and ran up to him and embraced him.<br>Yes its been awhile Leia.. said Jude with a smile.  
>Jude... do you know whats wrong with her? asked Leia.<br>i have a vague idea it could be she is in some kind of emotional shock... said Jude.  
>Well she did lose both her parents and she has a huge responsibility on her shoulders. said Leia with a sad tone in her voice.<br>Leia come with me for a second. asked Jude.  
>What is it Jude? Jude replied: i think something else is at work here though i am not 100% sure...<br>What could that mean Jude? asked Leia with a concerned voice. Well i allready noticed she has never publicly been seen outside this mansion, i did't even know Nachtigal had any children said Jude.  
>But we did ki- Jude interrupted Leia and said: No Leia we did not, it was Jirando and Celcius that dealth the killing blow.<br>Ah right everything went so fast at that time.. said Leia. Jude replied: Leia its allright.. we will find out the truth about this matter.  
>Leia said: So Jude how about some Tea? Jude replied: that is a good idea, i am kinda thirsty...<p>

Gaius readied his dragon bird for his trip to La Shugall...  
>Rowen approached Gaius and said: My lord, i have made the Preparation for your absence.. and i shall handle all affairs while you are gone.<br>I am sure you are more then capable for this job Rowen said Gaius with a small smile.  
>Rowen said: Good luck Gaius i hope you find what you are searching for.<br>Gaius sat down on the dragon and said: i will find it someday, i will not return till i find it.. Farewell.  
>And so the Dragon bird flew off in the direction of La Shugall.. Rowen slowly walked back to the palace.<p>

Gaius could feel the wind go through his hair and looked at the blue sky... i only wish i could have done this more often.. said Gaius with a smile.

End of Chapter Two. 


End file.
